


I Know You

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Series: Hobbit Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a Sweetheart, Gen, Prompt Fill, kid!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt found on http://grammarie.net/hobbit-km.html. </p>
<p>Prompt: GEN Bofur has met Bilbo before.: One night while traveling, Bilbo sits next to Bofur and asks why the dwarf is so nice to him when everyone else either makes fun of him or doubts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

A curly mop of copper-golden hair caught Bofur's attention and he smiled cheerily as the hobbit sat beside him.

"Alright there, Bilbo?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, Master Bofur."

There was a comfortable silence, but Bofur noticed a rather quizzical look in the depths of those sharp green eyes and he cleared his throat. "What is it, lad?"

"I.. well." Bilbo clasped and unclasped his hands before finally speaking again. "Well, I was wondering why you're so.. friendly. Not that it's bad, of course, but I... You're so different to the others."

Bofur patted his back. "Well, now, that's a fair question!"

"Do you mind my asking?"

"Not at all." Bofur reached for his pipe and took in a breath of smoke. Exhaling, he thought for a bit and then deigned to answer the question. "Forty or so years back, I used to do a bit of travelling. Often, I'd wind up in Bree for the ale, and I'd be with the Littlest Folk."

Bilbo was tempted to roll his eyes, but Bofur's cheeky grin had him smiling. "So, you just like hobbits?"

"Aye, that's true, but let me finish the tale. One afternoon, I saw a little hobbit with his mother. Tiny, he was, with this great mop of curls and was fascinated with everything. Then, he turned and saw me with my pint..."

As Bofur talked, Bilbo saw in his mind, a vision of a figure with dark braids and a short beard. With a jolt, he realised who Bofur was talking about and his smile grew.

"-Couldn't believe it. I'd wager he never saw such a big drinking vessel. Then he went over to me and looked up at me with these  _very_ green eyes.." Bofur gave Bilbo a knowing look, "and wanted to know if I actually could drink it all by myself."

"You said you could."

"I did." Bofur confirmed, dimples denting his cheeks. "So, now you know why, Bilbo. Because I remember you as the curious, sweet little thing that you were an' still are.."

Bilbo dared to elbow him, but laughed to himself. "I'd nearly forgotten you."

"It was a long time ago. You've grown up."

"Forty years." Bilbo sighed. "That's nothing for you."

"Ah, well. Hobbits and Dwarves are different." Bofur said, resting his arm on Bilbo's shoulders. "They need to remember that."

"At least I have you."

"Oh, yes." Bofur pulled Bilbo closer and smiled. "You'll always have me."


End file.
